Cry Little Sister
by yummycookies222
Summary: Michael and Sam's sister move to Santa Carla with them and joins them on their crazy adventures. Edgar/OC
1. Different

**I do not in any way own Lost Boys. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Gosh I'm so happy to finally be publishing another story. I hope you all like it. Happy early Thanksgiving Day to everyone since I'm not going to be near my computer any time soon. Enjoy :D**

"Keep going mom," the Emerson siblings said for what felt like the hundredth time. Michael, Sam, and Kris were in the car with their mother Lucy and Sam's dog Nanook as they drove to Santa Carla their soon to be home.

As they drove, their mom was going through the radio and it felt like forever until they found a good song to listen to. When Lucy started singing to some old 50's song, her three kids thought they were going to lose it.

After an extremely long drive the Emerson's made it to their grandfather's house (Lucy's father) which they now had to live in because their parents had recently been divorced and she got absolutely no money out of it causing living in Santa Carla as their only choice.

While Kris didn't find this a terrible predicament, she did have a problem leaving friends and the place she grew up in behind. However new friends could always be made and moving could have been a blessing in disguise for all she knew. Hopefully it was. It better have been or she would hate Santa Carla the entire time she lived there.

---

Shortly after Kris and her family arrived, the family decided to go to the Boardwalk and check it out. Looking around in amazement, Kris was awed by the surrounding lights all around her. Phoenix certainly didn't have places like this.

"Let's go this way," Michael said suddenly. Sam followed his brother and grabbed his absentminded sister with him. The girl hardly ever gave her full attention to anything that was going on. Even as Sam dragged her with him, she wasn't paying too much attention. In a place like this, Sam wouldn't have been surprised if she got herself lost, which wasn't a great idea since Santa Carla was supposedly the Murder Capital of the World.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Nowhere."

"So what's the rush then?" Noticing the girl that Michael had been staring at earlier when they were watching the performance on the beach, Sam realized what was going on. "You're chasing that girl aren't you? Come on, come on admit it you're chasing her. I'm at the mercy of your sex glands bud."

"Sam don't you have something better to do then follow me around all night?"

"Gosh, someone's grumpy," Kris said snapping out of her distracted gazing of the Boardwalk. "Go chase your girl, Sam and I will just find someone else to stalk."

Disappointingly, Michael didn't give a comeback or even laugh at her lighthearted teasing. In fact he didn't even seem to acknowledge she said anything. He just darted away leaving his brother and sister behind.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Kris asked Sam.

"Let's go to that comic store," Sam said excitedly as he pointed at the nearby store.

"Okay, sure."

---

As Edgar was keeping an eye on the comic book store alongside with his brother Alan he noticed a pair of newcomers come in. One of them was a guy with blonde hair and wore in Edgar's opinion rather lame dress attire. Then his eyes lay on the girl accompanying him. It was rare enough for a girl to come in a comic book store and even rarer for them to be as good-looking as her. Even crazier she was actually _looking _at the comics too. It didn't seem as if she had been unwillingly dragged there like many girls he had seen as they impatiently crossed their arms waiting for the person they were with to hurry up and finish so they could get the heck out of there.

What did it matter though? Every single girl Edgar had ever gotten to meet thought that he and his brother were total freaks. Just because she was slightly different from the rest didn't mean the inevitable wasn't coming.

When Alan spotted the two newbie's he nodded at his brother indicating that they should try and make them aware of the dangerous vampire situation in Santa Carla.

As both brothers watched the two from two different sides of the store, the boy and girl seemed to become aware that they were being watched. Uncomfortably the two tried to walk away, but Edgar and Alan followed them.

"Got a problem guys?" the guy asked a little perturbed.

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe," Edgar commented.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"For a fashion victim," Alan said.

"Listen buddy if you're looking for the diet frozen yogurt bar it went out of business last summer," Edgar insulted although the boy just brushed it off. The girl not so much, she gave the brothers a warning look indicating she wouldn't tolerate anymore bashing on the boy. She must have been protective of him, maybe a good friend, or a sister?

"Actually, I was looking for a Batman number fourteen," the boy said.

"That's a very serious comic book man," Edgar said surprised that the boy would be looking for something so rare.

"Only five in existence," Alan informed.

"Four actually. I always like to look out for the other three."

"And what are you looking for?" Alan asked the girl.

'Great Alan,' Edgar thought bitterly. 'Scare away the cute girl.'

"Nothing in particular really. Why didn't you insult my 'civilian wardrobe'?" she asked quoting Edgar as she turned to face him, meanwhile the boy she was with had suddenly once again found the comic books on the shelves more interesting than the current conversation.

"Because there's nothing wrong with it," Edgar blurted out. He didn't mean to say it; it was like an automatic response. Although, it wasn't that bad, if he had said, "Because you look smoking hot," then that would have been a train wreck. Her outfit was cute though: Sneakers, shorts, midriff, jacket, and some nice bangles. Then there was her gorgeous curly dark brown hair and bright green eyes, as well as her appealing curved body. From head to toe she was beautiful.

Snapping out of it, Edgar pulled himself out of his staring and came back to the conversation he was having.

"Well, thanks. That is a compliment right?" Her question wasn't angered as if to say, "That better have been a compliment." It was sweeter, like she was just curious.

"Uh, a compliment," Edgar said blushing.

Giggling the girl said, "Okay. Well, I'm Kris and that's my brother Sam."

"Edgar Frog and my brother Alan."

Kris opened her mouth to say something, but her brother Sam interrupted. "You can't put the superman seventy-sevens with the two hundreds, they haven't even discovered red kryptonite yet," he criticized moving the comic. "And you can't put the ninety-eights with the three hundreds, Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced."

"Where the hell are you from Krypton?" Edgar jeered, annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"Phoenix, actually. But lucky me we moved here."

"Take this," Edgar said forcefully giving Sam, Vampires Are Everywhere as he just remembered why he and Alan had even started talking to these two in the first place.

"I don't like horror comics."

"You two will like this one," Edgar said. "It could save your life."

A sweet laugh could be heard and Edgar was devastated that it was coming from Kris. It had seemed to be going so well, but of course he had to be a freak and creep her out. Too bad he could never give up being a vampire hunter, having girls avoid and make fun of him was just something he had to get used to.

"You guys aren't exactly normal are you?" Kris questioned a smile carved on her face. The question was directed at both the Frog Brothers, but her eyes were set on Edgar, barely glancing at Alan.

'Here we go again. She must think I'm a freak,' Edgar thought. 'Man I screw everything up. Well, I might as well be honest.'

"No," he sighed.

The next words out of her mouth surprised him so much he wondered if he had just been imagining she said it. "Good. Normal boys are boring."

He was stunned and his heart raced. She said he wasn't boring. That had to be good right? It was obviously better than, "buzz off creep". Before Edgar could have a chance to even think of what to say back (not that he really could at the moment, still shocked by Kris' words) some idiot tried to steal one of the comic books and he and his brother went chasing after them, unfortunately they got away. When the brothers came back both Sam and Kris were gone.

As he went back to work he hoped she'd see her again. Although, he wouldn't be surprised if she never set foot in the store again, most of them didn't anyways.

"Those two were certainly different," Alan commented.

She sure was.


	2. Is he cute?

**I do not own Lost Boys in any way no copyright infringement intended. **

**Enjoys :D**

Coming back home, Kris sat in the backseat of her mom's car along with Sam. While she stared out the window watching her surroundings go past her, Kris thought of Edgar. The boy was very interesting. Cute too.

"Hey, Kris you've been quiet ever since we left the store, what's wrong?" Sam asked worried. "Those two didn't scare you, did they?"

"No, they didn't. They were interesting though."

"More like crazy. The one with the headband was checking you out."

"Really?" Kris asked.

"A boys checking you out Kris?" Lucy asked in the front of the car. "What's his name? Is he cute?"

Forgetting her mother could hear their conversation, Kris almost let out a groan. Some moms were cool to talk about with boys and others were weird. Kris' mom was the weird kind.

"His name's Edgar Frog," Sam answered his mother for Kris. "Ask Kris if he's cute."

"Kris is he cute?" Lucy asked.

"Yes mom, he's rather good-looking," Kris said using the words that would be the least embarrassing if the words were ever repeated to Edgar. She prayed they wouldn't.

---

The next night Edgar was once again hanging around in the comic store with his brother. What else did he have to do? It was summer so there was no school and recently there hadn't been vampire news solid enough for them to take action on. All that was left was watching his parent's store. Since they were always passed out it's not like they could do it on their own.

The only thing different at all was that Edgar was constantly looking around, hoping that maybe just maybe Kris would show up again. It was just hoping though. Deep down inside he found it unlikely it would happen.

"Who are you looking for?" Alan finally asked. His brother had been looking around every couple of minutes since they opened the store and it was finally getting to him.

"No one," Edgar answered quickly, but his brother wasn't so easily fooled.

"It's that girl from last night isn't it? I knew you had a thing for her!"

"Shut up Alan, I don't like her."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't." Alan's eyes flickered over past Edgar's shoulders but he didn't see what his brother was looking at.

"All right fine then. If you don't like her I guess you won't mind if I ask her out on a date."

"Do it then. See if I care." He'd never have the chance to anyways, so Edgar could bluff all he wanted.

"Okay." Alan walked past his brother. Turning around Edgar saw he was heading for Kris and Sam who had just entered the store.

"No!" Edgar yelled in an urgent whisper. Running to his brother he tackled him to the ground. "Okay, you're right I do like her. Don't ask her out all right?"

"I'm your brother, come on I wouldn't do that to you. I just wanted you to admit it."

Edgar wanted to shout at his brother for messing with him like that, but instead he just silently got up from the floor and Alan followed suit.

"Notice anything unusual about Santa Carla yet?" Alan asked approaching Sam and Kris with Edgar close by him.

"No, it's a pretty cool place," Sam said. "If you're a Martian."

"Or a vampire," Edgar added.

"Are you guys sniffing old newsprint or something?"

"You think you really know what's happening here don't you? Well I'll tell you something, you don't know shit buddy." Edgar said.

"Yeah, you think we just work at a comic book store for our folks huh?" Alan questioned.

"Actually I thought it was a bakery," Sam sarcastically replied.

"This is just our cover, we're dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for truth, justice, and the American way."

"All right." Then Sam walked away from the two taking Kris with him, but the brothers followed anyways.

"Here man, read this," Edgar said giving Sam a comic once again except this time it was titled Destroy All Vampires.

"I told you I don't like horror comics."

"Think of it more as a survival manual. There's our number on the back and pray you never need to call us," Alan said.

"I'll pray I'll never have to call you sure," Sam assured.

"While we're at it," Kris said speaking for the first time in the store that day. She pulled out a pen and took Edgar's hand. "Here's our number. Maybe you'll need to call us," she said as she wrote down the number.

"Maybe we will," Edgar smiled.


	3. Sticking Together

**I do not own Lost Boys in any way. No copyright infringement intended.**

"Ugh this is so boring," Kris whined as she sat in the house with Sam. They had been at Santa Carla for a week and excluding their first two days everything was completely boring. With their mom leaving in the morning and not coming back their only ways of transportation would be through Michael or Grandpa, but neither of them were any help. Michael was practically unconscious throughout the day because he went out partying every night all night and Grandpa hardly ever left the house.

"Well, lets find something to do then," Sam suggested.

"Like what? There's no T.V. no games, we can't go anywhere. I don't see much potential to have fun."

"Good point."

The phone rang and Sam answered. "Hello? . . . Oh hey mom. . . . Yeah everything's good . . . . Grandpa's fine . . . . Yeah, she's right here. Michael's asleep . . . okay." Sam left the room and headed over to Michael's, while Kris glanced over at the vampire comic book he had left behind.

It was rather interesting, but Kris still preferred superhero comics instead. As she was reading Sam came back in a few seconds later. "What'd she say?" Kris asked, their mom didn't normally call from work unless she needed to tell her kids something or she felt the need to check on them.

"She's going out tonight and since Grandpa's out too, Michael's staying to watch us."

"We don't need a babysitter," Kris protested. What were they five?

"That's what I said! Oh, well."

Later that night Kris and Sam went into the kitchen to find Grandpa getting ready for his date. "Hey, anything around here that might pass for aftershave?" he asked them as he prepared for his night out.

"How about some Windex Grandpa?" Sam suggested.

"Ew," Kris said.

"What?" Sam asked as Grandpa slapped some Windex on his face.

"Yeah, I can definitely see you surrounded by girls this school year. I'm sure the smell of Windex will just make them go weak in the knees."

"Whatever."

"Well, I'm off," Grandpa said heading for the door.

"Got a big date tonight, Grandpa?" Michael asked with a smirk on his face as he came into the room.

"I'm going to drop by my handiwork with the widow Johnson."

"What'd ya stuff for her? Mr. Johnson?"

"Uh, I'll see you three later," Grandpa said leaving.

"That wasn't funny Mike," Sam said. "I'm gonna make you a sandwich."

"Don't bother," Michael said taking off his sunglasses.

"Lose the earring Michael. It's not you. It's definitely not you."

"Piss off."

"You know all you do is give attitude lately. Been watching too much Dynasty bud?"

Suddenly loud rumbling noises that sounded like motorcycles rang through the house and lights burst through the windows. Hollering and hoots could be heard from outside as the wind roughly blew around things in the house. Frightened out of her wits Kris shrank behind her two brothers as they slowly and hesitantly went towards the door.

"No Mike! Don't open the door! Mike! Mike, don't!" Sam shouted as Michael reached out to open the door. However the second it swung open everything went back to normal, as if nothing had ever happened.

"What the hell was that?" Kris asked.

"What's going on Mike?" Sam demanded.

"Go take your bath."

Sam being the gentleman he was, offered for Kris to take a bath before he did, so she accepted. Grabbing her pajamas in her bedroom she walked into the bathroom and undressed to take her bath.

When she was cleaned and her hair was taken care of, Kris could hear yelling and screaming nearby as she put her pajamas on. Hurriedly she sloppily finished putting her clothes on and ran out of the bathroom. Since the noises were coming from Sam's room she headed there.

Michael was in the hallway on the ground with a bleeding hand as Nanook stood by. Both of the brothers were yelling at each other.

"You're a creature of the night Michael! Just like out of a comic book! You're a vampire Michael, my own brother a goddamned shit-sucking vampire. You wait till' mom finds out buddy!"

"What the heck is going on?" Kris asked.

"Kris!" Sam yelled. Roughly he grabbed his sister and pushed her into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Michael could be heard yelling as he pounded on the door, "Sammy! Sam! Just let me talk to you! Wait a minute! Sam!"

"Get away from me Mike," Sam yelled as he went around the room closing his doors and windows.

"Open the door! Come on open the door Sammy! Sammy, open the door! Sam!"

"What are you doing?" Kris demanded.

"I'm calling the Frog Brothers for help. Michael's a vampire!"

"You're crazy."

"Do you think I'd lie about this?"

"No, I think you'd overreact."

"I'm not overreacting."

---

The phone rang at the comic store and Edgar was the first to answer it. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, it's Sam. Listen I think my brother's a vampire. He just tried to attack me and everything." Sam's voice could be heard.

"Alan!" Edgar yelled pulling the phone away from his mouth so the shout couldn't be heard on the other end. "It's Sam. He thinks his brother's a vampire," he explained when his brother came over. He put the phone between them so both brothers could hear and talk on the phone. "You did the right thing by calling us. Does your brother sleep a lot?"

"Yeah, all day."

"Does the sunlight freak him out?" Alan inquired.

"Uh, he wears sunglasses in the house."

"Bad breath, long fingernails?" Edgar questioned.

"Yeah, his fingernails are a little bit longer, um he always had bad breath, though."

"He's a vampire all right," Alan stated.

"All right here's what you do. You get yourself a good sharp stake and drive it right through his heart," Edgar instructed.

"I can't do that, he's my brother."

"Who isn't a vampire!" a faint female voice could be heard yelling on the other line.

"Was that your sister?" Edgar asked.

"Yeah. She's not going to kill him either!"

"Is she all right?" he asked ignoring the comment.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Okay, we'll come over and kill your brother for you," Alan said going back to business.

"No!"

"Well, you better do something or you and your sister are going to be food for the undead!" Edgar said and slammed the phone down.

There was a long silence and the two said nothing for a while. Finally Alan was the first who spoke. "You want to go over there and help them don't you?" he guessed.

"Yeah, I do," Edgar answered. "She's in danger. I mean her brother's a vampire that's living in the same house as her. He could be eating her right now."

"We can't just barge in there," Alan argued. "Look, there's only so much we can do and going to someone's house uninvited so you can kill the brother of some girl you're crushing on isn't one of them."

"Yeah, but—."

"Look, just listen. Use your head all right! Sam and Kris are obviously not going to be happy if we showed up and if you were to kill their brother that would really piss them off. Stabbing someone's sibling in the heart isn't exactly a great way to start a relationship if you catch my drift."

"All right, all right, I get it. What do I do then?"

Alan thought for a few seconds then replied, "If you're that worried about it call them tomorrow so you can know they're all right. Then ask them to hang out. That way you can keep an eye on them." Alan kept using the words "them", but Edgar was only thinking about Kris.

"What about you?"

"Someone's gotta run this place. Don't worry it's not that big of a deal, I can handle it."

"Thanks bro."

"No problem."

---

"You are being a complete idiot, you know that! What's your proof that Michael's a vampire?" Kris demanded.

Then Sam explained how Michael had tried to attack Sam, but Nanook stopped him and bit him in the process to protect Sam. He also told about Michael's transparent reflection in the mirror. While the explanation satisfied her, she was still skeptical.

"Even Michael believes it!" Sam explained. "He's a vampire trust me! I've gotta call mom."

Sam took the phone and started dialing. Rolling her eyes, Kris just sat down on the floor her back against the wall. As Sam talked to his mother, she let out a gasp of surprise when she saw her brother flying out the window.

"Michael!" Kris exclaimed.

"Agh, mom help! He's coming to get me! Help! No, no mom!" Sam yelled seeing his brother.

"Open up!" Michael pleaded as he grabbed the edge of the window trying to keep himself from flying away.

"Stay back, stay back!" Sam exclaimed forming a cross with his fingers. Kris just simply walked over to open the window, but then Sam pulled her back. "What are you doing?! He's a vampire, he'll eat us!"

"I am not a vampire!" Michael protested.

"So what are you the flying nun?"

"I'm your brother, Sammy help me!"

Pushing her brother's hands off her arms, Kris opened the window and pulled Michael safely into the room and Sam helped out as well.

"Thank you guys. We've got to stick together. We've got to stick together you two." Michael managed to say out of breath.

"What about mom?" Sam questioned.

"Just don't, don't tell her anything."

"I agree," Kris said.

"I don't know Mike, it's not like getting a D in school or something."

"We're going to work this out. I'm going to work this out. You trust me okay Sam? Kris?"

"Okay," the two said.

"Sam! Sam!" their mom yelled running into the house. "Sam, Sam are you all right?" she asked as she came in and saw her son and daughter walking down the stairs. "Oh, you had me scared to death."

"I'm okay mom. I was reading a horror comic and I thought I saw someone out my window, but I guess I just got a little carried away that's all," he lied.

"You got carried away by a comic book?" she asked incredulously.

"We just got freaked out a bit. We're sorry mom," Kris apologized.

"You know I've just about had enough of the three of you! You know that? What is this mess?" she demanded walking into the kitchen. "You spill the milk all over the kitchen floor and don't even bother to clean it up!"

"I didn't spill it mom."

"I can't believe you people, the refrigerator door is wide open, you trying to refrigerate the whole neighborhood? You know it's not fair I'd like to have a personal life too! Where's Michael?"

"He went to bed early," Kris explained.

Eventually their mom calmed done being the kind and quick forgiving person she was. As it got late everyone went upstairs for bed. As Kris tossed and turned she started having trouble falling into a slumber.

It was very difficult for Kris to go to bed, her mind was on so many things and there was nothing to distract herself with. Several things crossed her mind, but almost all of it had to do with her brother Michael. What would happen now that he was a vampire? Would he never see his family since he was always knocked out in the day and outside at night? Would he try to feast on his family? Were things always going to be like this? Was he safe?

For what felt like it took hours to achieve, Kris finally went to sleep.


	4. Business is Business

**I do not in any way own Lost Boys, no copyright infringement intended. Sorry I know this was extremely delayed D: To make up for it I'm uploading the next chapter right after this.**

_Bored out of her mind, Kris walked around her large luxurious room impatiently. Her black and red lacy sleeveless dress ended at her knees gracefully and her black heels tapped onto the floor with each step she made. _

_ How long would she have to stay here? Was no one going to come for her? Had everyone forgotten about her? It wouldn't be safe if she tried to go out on her own, she needed someone, anyone by her side._

_ Sighing she sat on her bed looking at all the black and red rose petals scattered on it. Picking some up to feel them in her hands, she finally realized the truth. No one was going to come for her. Whether she left or stayed in the end she'd be all-alone._

_ When the realization finally hit her, she started crying. Pulling her knees into her and wrapping her arms around her legs she sobbed into her arms._

_ "Why are you crying, Kris?" someone asked._

_ Looking up Kris saw Edgar standing in front of her bed looking at her curiously. Despite the fact she should be more than happy to see a familiar face, or a face at all, Kris just continued to cry on her bed. There was nothing to be happy about if Edgar was there. She knew why he came, and it wasn't good._

_ "Everyone left me here and they're not coming back. I'm all alone," she answered her eyes stained with tears._

_ "I'm sorry," he managed to say._

_ "So are you going to kill me yet?" There was a long pause and he just looked at her in silence. "That's why you're here isn't it?"_

_ "Yes. I'm sorry, but I have to. There's no other choice."_

_ "There's always a choice," she whispered. "But you've made yours and I made mine. Just kill me and get it over with."_

_ Pulling out a wooden stake, Edgar pointed it at Kris threateningly preparing to strike her with it. But something wasn't right. His eyes weren't narrowing, in fact it seemed more like they were widening as if he couldn't believe what he was doing, and his hand were shaking madly. Unexpectedly he dropped the weapon and it fell to the floor._

_ "I can't do it."_

_ Disappointed she just uttered an, "Oh."_

_ "I can't kill the one I love."_

_ Eyes snapping up she looked at him surprised._

_ "You love me?"_

_ "Yes, I do," he said._

_ Getting up from her bed she walked over to him and said, "I love you too." Crying once again, she filled what space was left between them and embraced him in a hug. Returning the hug he wrapped his arms protectively around her._

_ "Shh, it's okay," he kept soothing her._

_ Pulling back enough so that she could look up at him the two looked at each other longingly. Slowly they leaned into each other their lips inches from each other then—._

Eyes opening Kris woke up to realize that she had just been dreaming. As she lay in bed for a few minutes her mind reviewed the dream she had just had so she wouldn't forget it. It was so vivid it would be hard not too. Still she did it anyways just in case, the dream was so interesting she wanted to be able to recall it all in the future.

Once she finished that, she headed downstairs for breakfast to find Sam and Grandpa in the kitchen. "Morning," she greeted her family who returned the greeting happily. After preparing herself some cereal she sat down at the table next to Sam.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked. "You seem a little . . . stressed out." He paused to find the word for it.

"I just had this really weird dream last night."

"What happened in it?"

"I'll talk about it upstairs. It's kind of weird to say down here."

"Oh, okay then."

Silently they continued with eating their breakfast. Relieved, Kris was glad to know she didn't have to relay the dream to anyone other than Sam. If Grandpa had heard it would just be weird. For some reason she felt like it was better to tell Sam. Like he'd be the only one who understood it. It was probably because the two twins understood each other so well to begin with.

Unexpectedly Michael came through the door and instantly all the worry from the night before returned to Kris. The dream had completely distracted her about her vampire brother.

"Hey, looks like I'm not the only one who got lucky last night huh?" Grandpa commented slyly.

"Did you take care of everything Michael?" Sam asked desperately.

"Is it all over?" Kris asked her worry building up more and more as he still hadn't answered. Although something about the way Michael looked at his little siblings told her he hadn't.

Silently he walked away and Sam and Kris just looked down at their food dejectedly.

After they were done with their breakfast the two headed upstairs. "So what happened in your dream?" Sam questioned.

Once again, something that had been forgotten was remembered again and the emotions that came with it flooded through her. Except this time her previous feelings didn't go away, unpleasantly they mixed inside together. Worry and concern with confusion and uncertainty.

Then she relayed the whole dream to him and all the details she felt were important to tell.

"Wow, that's one depressing dream," Sam commented when she finished. "At least it had a happy ending."

"I don't know if it had a happy ending. It's just why the heck would I have a dream like that?"

"Probably just because you've been hearing and stressing about vampires a lot lately, it sort of sounds like you were a vampire in the dream. I bet it's just because you were freaked out about Michael."

"The vampire part isn't necessarily what bothers me." Her mind drifted off to being alone and Edgar preparing to kill her.

"Dreams don't always make sense. Look, don't stress about it."

"Okay."

"Good. I'll hang with you after I change." He left to head over to his room and Kris walked over to hers.

As promised the two hung out together once they were cleaned up for the day. They'd been talking for several hours about whatever popped into their head as long as it distracted them from thinking about Michael.

When they were in the middle of discussing what they should do with what they had left of the summer when their mom called, "Kris there's a phone call for you!"

"For me?" Kris asked surprised. Who would call her? None of her old friends had her new number causing contact with them to be cut off completely. She didn't have any new friends at the moment either.

"Yeah it's from that Edgar boy!" Remembering that she had given Edgar her number she was no longer confused. "Okay, I'll answer with the phone up here!"

Kris picked up the phone in Sam's room and answered, "Hello?"

"Kris?" Edgar's voice answered.

The sound of a phone hanging up could be heard and Kris guessed it was her mom who would never be so rude as to eavesdrop on the conversation. Sam wasn't however he was still in the room listening to the one-sided conversation with great interest.

"Hey, Edgar what's up?"

"Not much. I just wanted to see if you were all right. Sam sounded pretty freaked last night and I know he said you were fine, but I wanted to see for myself."

"So, you were worried about me?" she asked in a light teasing tone.

"Umm, yeah." He paused for a few seconds and she felt a smile form on her face. "You know just because you're a good friend and it would suck if you were hurt."

"Well, no worries then cuz' I'm fine."

"That's good. So umm, I was wondering if you'd like to I don't know hang out tonight."

"Sure sounds awesome. What do you want to do?"

Talking on the other end could be heard, but it was too muffled for her to figure out just what exactly was going on.

"We could uh hang around and do whatever at the boardwalk."

"Sounds nice. I'll just meet you at the comic shop around?"

"7:30. If that's all right."

"No that's perfect. Okay, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye Kris."

Setting down the phone she hung up and exclaimed a small happy squeal. Then she realized Sam was still in the room. Embarrassed she blushed deeply.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"I have a date," Kris said happily. "Or maybe it's not a date it was never really clarified. I think it is though."

"With Edgar?"

"Yup." Looking at her brother's face she realized he didn't seem as happy as she was. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just I don't like him with you. He doesn't exactly look like a good guy."

"Yeah and if you haven't noticed I don't exactly go for good guys."

"Mom won't approve."

"Yes, she well."

"Michael won't."

"Michael's a little preoccupied. Sorry Sam but I'm going tonight whether you like it or not."

"Fine. Just don't do anything." He said with a sigh.

It was unbelievable how overprotective Sam was, but he couldn't help it he was her brother and Michael was even worse when it came to Kris being with guys.

"I won't. You should know that."

Getting up Kris was about to leave the room when their mom walked into the room. "Hey guys I'm going out for a bit for a quick errand you two want to come along?"

Neither of them wanting to be locked up in the house when they had an opportunity to be outside the two agreed to go with her, however the two siblings hardly spoke another word to each other.

---

"Where are we going and why are we walking so quickly?" Kris demanded as they rushed through the boardwalk.

"The comic book store! I think I figured out how to save Michael," Sam exclaimed.

"Really? How?" Kris asked excitedly.

"I'll explain it to you and the Frog brothers when we find them." As they were walking they found that the store was closed. "Darn it! Where are they?"

"They can't run the shop 24/7," Kris defended.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alan asked approaching the two with Edgar right behind him.

"You won't believe what just happened," Sam exclaimed.

"We'll believe it," Edgar replied calmly. "Tell us."

"Okay, so Kris and I were with our mom when she was dropping off a gift to this guy right and then this dog started chasing my mom like the hounds of hell in "Vampires Everywhere." While he was talking the two Frog brothers hurriedly started opening up the shop. Thinking back to when Max's dog had attacked their mother a few hours earlier, Kris began to think that the dog did seem rather demonically frightening.

"We've been aware there's some very serious vampire activity in this town for some time," Edgar stated.

"Santa Carla's become a haven for the undead," Alan explained.

"As a matter of fact, we're almost certain ghouls and werewolves occupy high positions at city hall."

"Kill your brother you'll feel better."

"No!" Kris shouted. "Sam I thought you said this would save Michael!" How could Alan suggest killing her brother? What was wrong with him? Looking at Edgar she tried to catch a glimpse of how he felt, but his face was unreadable.

"Calm down, I did find a way," Sam assured. "Look, guys my brother's not a blood sucker. Look it says here if you kill the head vampire all half vampires will return to normal. Guys, believe me if my brother's a vampire he's only half."

"He wouldn't kill anybody," Kris insisted.

"Does your brother know who the head vampire is?" Edgar questioned.

"No, I don't think so," Sam answered.

"Then you'll have to kill them. And if you don't we will." As he said these words he looked at Kris his face full of regret.

"We're not killing our brother," Kris said defiantly. "And you won't go anywhere near him."

"This all started when my mom went to work at Max's video store. Max never comes in until after it's dark. The dog who chased my mom this morning was his and listen to this: 'Vampires require a daytime protector, a guardian to watch over them as they sleep. Fierce dogs, the hounds of hell are often employed to this purpose.'"

"No shit," Edgar said.

"Yeah, well what happens when my mom is dating the head vampire?" Sam said still trying to plead his case. "You guys can nail him and save Santa Carla. Truth, justice, the American way triumphs, thanks to you two."

"We'll check Max out," Edgar agreed.

The boys started talking about their plans to test if Max was a vampire that night and Kris suddenly felt left out. She was supposed to be with Edgar tonight. Had they all forgotten? Did no one care but her? Not even Edgar seemed concerned about the sudden change of plans.

"Wait," Kris said interrupting the three boys. They stopped talking and looked at her curiously. Turning to Edgar she asked, "What about our plans?"

There was a long pause and Kris's heart broke when she felt she already knew what his answer was going to be. "Sorry Kris. Business is business," he said.

"Just forget it then," Kris said angrily and left the store feeling three pairs of eyes burn into her back.


	5. Missing

**I do not in any way own Lost Boys. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Finally some cute Edgar moments XD Hope you enjoy.**

"You didn't have to do that," Alan said to his brother after Kris left. "I would have been fine if you two went on your date and I went by myself tonight."

"Yeah, you just seriously blew your chances with my sister," Sam informed him although Edgar could hear a smaller tone of happiness in his voice.

Edgar felt absolutely horrible for ruining his chances with a girl he really liked, a girl that it was a miracle he had the smallest chance with. Despite that for some reason he couldn't ignore an opportunity to destroy a vampire. Besides if Sam was right then they could turn Kris' brother back into a human and she'd be safe once again.

"Yes I did," Edgar said. As he said it he wondered if he really did.

---

The phone rang in the shop and Edgar was the one to answer it. "Hello?" he answered.

"Edgar! Look, after I left the shop I found Kris and she said she wanted to stay for a few hours and she'd be able to get a ride on her own. I don't know why I was dumb enough to believe her, but I did and she hasn't come back. She said she'd be home at four and it's almost seven."

Internally Edgar called himself all kinds of names. Trying to stay calm he said to Sam, "Okay, I'll try to find her. Did she say anything about where specifically she would be?"

"No she didn't say anything. She seemed pretty upset though. Knowing her she might have gotten some ice cream or went over to the beach."

"Don't worry Sam. I'll take care of this, I'll find Kris." Hanging up the phone he prepared to leave. Damn, it was completely his fault. Kris wouldn't be wandering around depressed if he hadn't made her upset. If something happened to her he'd never forgive himself.

"Where are you going?" Alan demanded as he watched his brother head out.

"Sam hasn't seen Kris for a while and he has no clue where she is. I'm going to find her." Without even bothering to hear what his brother had to say about it he left.

---

After finishing her ice cream cone, well okay three ice cream cones she was rather upset at the moment, Kris headed over to the beach to sit down on the sand and watch the waves. Wave after wave crashed in the night sky, she tried to let the waves give her some peace. Despite her efforts though she was still upset. A part of her felt like she was being a drama queen and was overreacting, but she couldn't help it. The guy she was crushing on had blown her off to kill a vampire. It was like he hadn't even cared. She did, why didn't he?

"Hey you all right?" Kris jumped in surprise to find a boy sitting next to her. "Sorry," he apologized. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay. I just didn't hear you come up that's all," she said. Looking at the boy she guessed that he was around her age. His messy black hair slightly covered his eyes but not so much that she couldn't see that they were a deep chocolate brown.

"I'm Matt," he introduced himself.

"Kris."

"You seem down what's the matter?"

"Oh, I don't want to bore you with my stupid drama."

"You won't bore me. You seem like a very interesting person."

Blushing she looked down shyly. "Well I was supposed to go on a date with this guy I like, but he blew me off."

"Sounds like an idiot. If I could go on a date with a girl as pretty as you I would make sure it'd be perfect for her."

"I guess he didn't feel the same way."

"Don't sweat it, there are lots of jerks out there that don't see what they have."

"Are you going to tell me there are plenty of fish in the sea?"

He laughed. "Not anymore. I've already found my fish though. The question is when will you find yours?"

"Maybe I could try this one out." By now the two were sitting right next to each other their heads getting closer and closer towards each other.

"Maybe," he whispered before he pressed his lips to hers.

Interlocked with each other Matt pushed her down to the ground and pressed himself on top of her pinning her on the sand. She felt herself tingle in delight as he did everything perfectly, not a single thing about it could be rated less then a ten. Caught up in her pleasure her mind had become completely lost she didn't care what she was doing. When he slowly pulled her shirt off she didn't stop something she would never allow.

However something was able to snap her back into reality. The image of Edgar's face played for her mind. This wasn't right. She wanted to be with him, not Matt. Edgar was the one that made her heart skip a beat when she saw him or even thought about him. The mere mention of his name made her lips smile and her cheeks burn.

Wanting to stop she tried to push Matt off of her only to find him immovable. No matter how hard she pushed he didn't move at all it was like he had the strength of superman or something.

"Matt, wait stop!" Kris tried to say in between kisses but he didn't stop. His hands roamed her body and his mouth slid down to her neck.

"Get off of her!" someone yelled.

Both Matt and Kris turned their heads to see Edgar glaring down menacingly at him. Using Matt's turn of attention to her advantage she tried to slip out of his grasp and run away, but as she tried to escape she felt a severe amount of pain in her right ankle and screamed as she fell face down into the sand.

Rolling on her back she was able to witness Edgar and Matt standing apart from each other preparing to strike. She saw Edgar pull a small sharp wooden stake out from his pocket. Suddenly the two struck at each other swiftly, but Edgar was able to strike the stake into Matt's chest. In silence he fell to the ground as Kris watched in complete shock.

It was terrifying enough that she had just watched someone get killed, but a vampire had nearly eaten her. She realized that when she saw his fangs and remembered that his mouth was on her neck. The whole thing was frightening and insane to her.

"Kris? Kris!" Edgar yelled trying to get her attention as he leaned down next to her. Snapping out of it she shook her head and looked at him. "Are you all right?" She nodded finding herself unable to talk at the moment.

Looking down he examined her ankle. Now that her attention was put back to it she suddenly felt an enormous amount of pain. She also noticed that her shirt was back on and she guessed Edgar did it. Had she been so distracted she didn't realize someone was putting a shirt on her. When he touched her ankle she flinched it away in pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he started apologizing misinterpreting her actions.

"No, it just hurts like shit. It wasn't because . . ." she trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Can you walk on it?"

"I seriously doubt it. No worries though I'll just hop." Edgar just gave her a confused look. "What?"

"You're not hopping your way around all night."

"Then what do you suggest?"

He slid each of his hands underneath her knee and behind her back and picked her up without even breaking a sweat.

"Oh," was all Kris could manage to say.

For a while the two were silent as he carried her up the beach back to the boardwalk. "This doesn't change anything you know," she said. "I am still veeeeeery mad at you." He smiled. The tone in her voice showed no amount of anger at all, she didn't mean what she was saying and they both knew it. Smiling she contradicted her words again by resting her head on his chest and putting her hands around his neck.

Walking her over to the comic shop they walked by several people, most could care less, but some looked at the scene with curiosity as if they were wondering what had caused what they were witnessing. Grimly Kris knew that no matter what they guessed no one would get anywhere close to the truth.

When Edgar walked inside he set her down on the desk nearby the cash register. "There you are," Alan said. "I was starting to get worried. Is she okay?"

"She was with a vampire I came just in time. It's dead now. Call Sam, tell him we found her and her leg might be broken so she needs a ride home," Edgar ordered calmly thinking out what was needed.

"Okay." While Alan picked up the phone to call and do what he was told, Edgar stayed by Kris' side.

Their fingers were interlocked as they held hands. Resting her head on his shoulder she kept him close to her and he did the same as neither of them felt being apart was the slightest bit bearable at the moment.

"Okay," Alan said walking over. "Their mom's driving over to pick us up."

"Us?" Edgar questioned.

"The whole Max thing is still on."

"Is that really the best idea right now?"

"Look, his mom took the phone from Sam freaking out and I had to make up this whole story about how Kris got her foot stuck in some rocks while she was exploring some caves. She wanted to invite us over for dinner for helping out. We might as well go through the plan when it's convenient."

"But—."

"It's okay," Kris interrupted. "The sooner my brothers back to normal the better. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Edgar asked looking at her worriedly.

"Yes."

For a while the two just stared at each other intensely. Unfortunately, Alan ruined their moment. "Geez go out already you two."

"Shut up, Alan," Edgar said.

"Not a chance brother."

When Kris's mom arrived she hugged her daughter as she cried uncontrollably. "I can't thank you two enough for helping out," Lucy said to the two boys.

"No problem Ms. Emerson," Edgar replied.

Once again he carried Kris bridal style except this time it was to the car. Lucy drove the car and the three teens sat in the passenger's seat. Kris's mom seemed to calm down a bit now that she knew her daughter was safe. When they arrived at the house she was surprised to find Michael along with Sam and Grandpa waiting for her arrival having been extremely concerned of her absence and the actual explanation of it. Kris guessed that Alan was able to tell Sam what really happened and he probably relayed it to Michael because her two brothers look of concern to Kris and gratitude to Edgar and Alan seemed slightly different from the rest of her family's.

"We called a doctor to look at your leg," her mom explained as Edgar sat Kris down on the couch. "Ugh, I should probably cancel my plans with Max tonight."

"No!" Kris, Sam, Edgar, and Alan all shouted at once.

"What we mean mom is I don't want you to cancel your plans just because of me," Kris explained. Technically it wasn't a lie. "You haven't gotten to have dinner with a guy in a while and you had to run out on Max last time because of us. Just go on with your plans. I'll probably be wrapped up before he even comes; we've still got a half hour." Then she closed the deal with a sad face as she said the words, "I'd feel even worse if you canceled because of me."

"Oh, all right then. Well you just rest I guess I have a dinner to fix then," she said then headed for the kitchen.

"You all right kiddo?" Grandpa asked patting Kris' shoulder.

"Yeah, Grandpa I'm fine, thanks."

"Try not to get too adventurous around here in Santa Carla. You might wind up getting more than you were looking for," he said smiling but his tone and eyes said that he was dead serious as if he knew something. Then suddenly his eyes shone back to normal. "Well, I'm glad you're all right." Then he left to his room that was filled with his work of stuffed creatures and antlers.

Once Grandpa was gone, Michael questioned what exactly had happened and Edgar gave every single detail. As he explained the events to the Emerson brothers Kris wanted to put duct tape on his mouth. The look on her two brother's faces continued to get angrier and angrier at each detail. When Edgar was finished Michael yelled, "David is so paying for this! They think they can just attack my family like that?"

"Oh my gosh my brother has a heart," Kris commented.

He grimaced at her comment. "Look I know I haven't been the greatest brother lately and I'm sorry. That doesn't change the fact that you're my sister, and my brother," he added looking at Sam, "and that I love you guys. You could have been killed tonight! Things have gotten way too far. Once the doctor gets here and bandages you up I'm out of here and talking to David."

"I love you too big bro," she smiled.

"So who are these two?" he asked looking at Edgar and Alan looking them over from head to toe. What was his little sister doing with two guys like this?

"Just some friends. They saved my life."

"Don't look at me it was all Edgar," Alan said.

"Thank you Edgar," Michael said.

"Yeah, thanks man," Sam added.

"Umm, you're welcome," Edgar said feeling slightly on ends with all the thanks he had been getting lately. Even from the family members who didn't know just how much Kris' life was at risk that night.

Not too long after the doctor arrived and examined Kris' leg. Although he seemed skeptical about examining a leg without an x-ray machine he relaxed when he realized that her leg was just sprained really badly and that she would be fine. He put some bandages on her and gave her a pair of crutches advising that she shouldn't apply any amount of pressure to her foot in a few days.

After the doctor left Michael immediately prepared to leave. David was definitely going to get what was coming to him.

"Michael," Lucy yelled as she saw him prepare to leave. "Max is coming over for dinner I'd like you to meet him."  
"I can't I have plans," he said then walked away. Eating dinner with his mom's boyfriend was not going to avenge the pain his sister was in and everything else David needed punishment for. Some fists needed to be pounded in some faces.

"Oh, Michael. You know things are going to change around this house when school starts."

Swinging the door open Michael saw a man standing in front of the door with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He guessed the man must have been Max, but at the moment he could really care less.

"Hey. How you doing? You must be Michael right?" The man asked.

"And you must be Max," Michael said.

"Right how are you?" Max reached out his hand to shake Michael's but he didn't take it. "Well, you're the man of the house and I'm not coming in until you invite me." Was this guy ever going to shut up? Michael wondered. Or at least get out of his way.

"You're invited."

"Thanks very much," Max smiled walking in. Once the man was in, Michael left slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile the four teens that had been sitting in the living room heard voices in the dining room as Max and Lucy talked to each other.

"He's here," Kris said turning her head towards where the voices where coming from.

"Lets go," Sam said. "Kris do you need any help?"

"No I got it." She assured standing up on one foot and grabbing her crunches.

"The doctor said to keep it elevated you should have your foot on a chair while we eat," Edgar advised.

"Gee, that sounds comfortable.  
"Sprains aren't comfortable to begin with," Alan pointed out.

The boys walked over to the dining room with Kris slowly walking at her speed as they cautiously watched her ready to step in if she needed any assistance.

"Hey, mom," Sam said when they finally arrived to the room. Lucy and Max who had been kissing at the moment broke away from each other.

"Oh, Max this is my son Sam and my daughter Kris," she informed him. "And their friends Edgar and Alan . . . Frog?" She asked double-checking if she had the boys' last names correct.

"Mm," they both said nodding in unison.

"Kris sprained her leg today out by the rocks and got stuck there. These two young men were kind enough to help us out," she explained.

"That was very nice of you two," Max said smiling but the two brothers just gave him hard and suspicious looks.

"Well I hope you get better Kris," the man said his faltered smile returning as he looked at Lucy's young daughter.

"Uh yeah. Thanks," she said trying to be grateful.

"Well lets eat," Lucy exclaimed trying to break the very uncomfortable silence.

Everyone started to head for his or her seats and Kris struggled to hers. Awkwardly she tried to pull out her chair while balancing with one leg and keeping her crutches under her shoulder.

"Here let me help," Max assisted kindly. As he helped pull out her chair suddenly Kris lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"OH!" Lucy exclaimed but luckily Max caught Kris' back before she hit the ground and helped her up.

The three boys tensed up watching Kris defenseless and being helped out by a supposed head vampire. They stood ready to run at the guy if anything unusual happened.

"There you go," Max said as he helped Kris sit down in her seat. "I'll just put these here." Walking over he set the crutches against the wall. "Oh thank you Max," Lucy beamed happily as if he were a superhero.

"It's no problem," Max assured as he pushed Kris' chair in for her.

"Thanks," Kris muttered. It was hard to be nice to the guy when she thought he might be to blame for what was happening to Michael.

"People need to be looked after when they're hurt. Otherwise their injuries will take much longer to heal," he explained as he sat down in his seat next to Kris.

Quickly Edgar sat in the chair on her right as he eyed Max suspiciously. Then Lucy sat at the head while Sam and Alan slowly went to their seats eyeing Max who sat directly on the other side of the table from them.

"You all right?" Edgar whispered to Kris.

"Yeah," she answered back whispering as well.

"Lucy this looks terrific," Max commented when everyone started eating.

"Well, I hope it tastes good," Lucy said.

"Mm, this is wonderful."

"Mm. Boy! Somebody around here has bad breath."

Instantly the four teens looked directly at Max. His smile faded as he confusedly noticed he was being stared at. Turning his head in the direction of Kris and Edgar he witnessed them look away from him awkwardly as they continued to eat their food.

"Nanook would you quit breathing on me," Lucy teased the dog as he stood up placing his paws on the table.

"Nanook, get up stairs. Go on," Sam urged his dog away. Obediently Nanook got off the table and headed upstairs.

Edgar nodded at his brother and Sam indicating for them to test out their theory of Max being a vampire. Alan grabbed the glass bowl of crushed garlic and handed it to Sam.

"You want some parmesan cheese on that?" Sam asked politely handing the bowl to Max.


	6. Parmesan Cheese

**I do not in any way own Lost Boys, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Thank you to those that posted their reviews, favorited, and had alerts for this story. I'm glad you've enjoyed reading this and am sorry you had to wait so long for another chapter.**

"You want some parmesan cheese on that?" Sam asked politely handing the bowl to Max.

"Uh, yeah Sam thank you very much," he thanked while taking the bowl.

"Sam grated the cheese himself," Lucy proudly pointed out. "My son."

"Another budding chef in the family." He poured several spoonfuls on his spaghetti and took a bite as the Emerson and Frog siblings watched him expectantly. After it was in his mouth he started to cough.

Kris wanted to cry with glee, he had to be vampire. Looking around she saw the others had the same happy and triumphant expression.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked concerned.

"It's not cheese it's garlic," Max managed to say after recovering.

"I bet you hate garlic don't you," Sam accused.

"No, I like garlic it's just a little much." Frustratingly Edgar looked away and put his hand back on the table while the other's smiles quickly faded away as well. "It's raw garlic."

"Garlic? How did that happen?" Lucy asked as she sniffed the bowl and pulled it away from her while making a face.

"Guys he likes garlic," Sam whispered.

Once again Edgar nodded indicating they should try another test. No way were they going to give up that easily.

"Here quick drink some water," Sam urgently said grabbing a glass of water. Thrusting the glass he splashed the water on Max.

"Hey wait a minute," Max said getting up quickly.

"Oh, Sam what's the matter with you?" Lucy demanded as she rushed to Max's side to help him out.

"Does it burn?" Sam questioned.

"Burn? What are you nuts? It's freezing," he exclaimed.

"Oh, look at your suit Max and your pants," Lucy said trying her best to fix his clothes by rubbing a towel on it. Quickly Edgar got out of his chair. "Oh I'm so sorry."

Seeing him get out of his seat, Sam and Alan got up as well. Alan extinguished the flames on the candle with his fingers and Edgar flipped the lights off making the room almost pitch black.

"Oh now what?" Lucy groaned.

"Must be a circuit breaker mom," Sam said darting over to grab a mirror.

"He's not glowing," Edgar told him.

"I know! Hit the lights!"

He placed the mirror in front of Max's face as Edgar rushed over to turn the lights on. Surprised Max screamed when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

"Sam, what has gotten into to you tonight?" Lucy exclaimed as she took the mirror from him.

"I think I know what's going on around here tonight," Max said.

"You do?" Edgar asked worried that they had been caught.

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking Sam but you're wrong." Sam, Edgar, Kris and Alan looked at each other knowingly.

"I am?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm not trying to replace your father or steal your mother away from you."

Alan looked as if he couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. They were trying to figure out if he was one of the undead and now they had gotten themselves involved in some family drama.

"I would just like to be your friend that's all," Max continued. "And yours as well Kris. Good night Lucy."

Max started to leave. "Thanks a lot," Lucy whispered to Sam as she followed Max.

"I'm sorry mom," Sam apologized. "Major mistake," he said to the Frog brothers and Kris.

The three boys helped Kris up and handed her, her crutches. Once she was set the four walked out of the dining room.

"What do we do now?" Kris asked sadly. Their chances of saving Michael had just spiraled back to zero.

---

Arriving at the boardwalk Michael looked everywhere for David or any of the other guys from his gang that were always with him. As he walked his eyes looked over every single head he passed by. Finally he spotted David standing at the edge looking at the sea with Dwayne, Paul, and Marko. Darting over to him he grabbed David violently.

"Hey, whoa!" one of the boys said as the three tried to stop him.

"What did you guys do to my sister?" Michael demanded.

"What are you talking about Michael," David asked calmly.

"My sister was attacked at the beach tonight and the jerk sounded a lot like you!"

"Relax Michael. None of us have done anything tonight I swear. There's no way any of us were the ones that attacked your sister. We aren't the only one of our kind here in Santa Carla. Now come with us, there's something you should see."

---

"Well, we'd better get going," Alan said feeling more and more awkward in the house as each second passed. "Thanks for the dinner Ms. Emerson."

"Yeah, thanks," Edgar said.

"You're welcome," she said then she left the room after giving Sam and Kris a rather angered glance.

"We'll find a way to get the head vampire," Edgar assured Kris as they stood before the door about to leave. He had finally given up on trying to convince her and Sam to kill their sibling; it was obvious they would never budge. However if he ever saw the vampire as a threat he would be more than ready to kill the bloodsucker.

"Okay," she nodded but he knew his words hadn't done much to cheer her up.

"I'll see you later Kris."

"Bye Edgar."

"Bye guys," Sam called as they left and then closed the door.

"Going upstairs is going to suck," Kris commented as she walked away.

---

After a very frustrating task of waking up and getting ready for the day Kris spent what felt like hours getting dressed and combing her hair. Although it was not nearly as bad as the previous night when she had to take a bath and get in her pajamas. Grumpily as she struggled to get herself downstairs she prayed she would never have a sprain or a broken bone for the rest of her life. When she got downstairs she saw Michael and Sam standing around as if they were waiting for something.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Michael knows where the lair of vampires are. The Frog brothers should be coming soon, so we can go kill the head vampire."

"I see," Kris said now comprehending the situation. "I'm stuck here aren't I?"

"We wouldn't have let you come along even if you didn't have a sprained ankle. It's too dangerous," Michael said.

"Well if I wasn't handicapped I'd argue with you about it, but it's pointless anyways."

"Sam wait at the door in case they show up, I'm going to try and make Kris comfortable."

"Okay," Sam said.

Helping Kris sit on a couch and keeping her leg elevated he told her, "You know you really shouldn't be going up and down the stairs so much."

"I was hungry. What was I supposed to do? Starve and wait for you guys?"

"I'll get you some food."

"Mike they're here!" Sam yelled from a few rooms away.

"Don't worry about the food just go," Kris told her brother. "Grandpa can get me something to eat or if I get desperate enough I'll get my own food. I can take care of myself you know."

"All right. Bye Kris," Michael said hugging his sister.

"Bye. Good luck."

"Thanks."


	7. Plan B

**I do not in any way own Lost Boys. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Enjoy XD**

Michael left her in the room alone and Kris could faintly hear the boys leaving the house. After she got herself some breakfast since she was too impatient to wait any longer for her grandpa to come inside she plopped herself back on the couch and waited for her brothers and friends to come back.

At first waiting didn't seem too bad, but as more and more time passed she found it unbearable. There was no television in the house to kill time and it wasn't like she could walk around the house as much as she pleased.

Agonized Kris killed time by singing. Whatever song she felt like singing the lyrics and notes poured out of her mouth. The songs she chose were a wide variety from something as childish as "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" from The Aristocrats to rock songs like "Cry Little Sister".

"Thou shall not kill," Kris sang finishing the song when she heard Nanook barking and the sound of people coming into the house.

Grabbing her crutches she got up to see Michael running in carrying what looked like the figure a woman covered up with some piece of clothing followed by Sam, Alan, and Edgar who was also carrying someone in his arms except it was a little boy wrapped up by a leather jacket.

"Did you do it? Are you human again?" she asked.

"No," Michael answered. "They killed one of them, but it wasn't the head. They woke up, we had to get out of there."

As they approached the stairs Nanook was still barking, standing on the stairs preventing them from getting up.

"Cool it Nanook," Sam ordered.

"Your dog knows a flesh eater when he smells one," Edgar commented.

"Take him outside Sam!" Michael ordered.

"Come on Nanook," Sam said taking the dog outside.

With the stairs cleared out Michael, Edgar and Alan rushed up the stairs and Kris went up as well with speed nowhere near theirs.

"Michael!" Grandpa yelled and everyone froze to look at him. "You know the rule about filling up the car with gas when you take it without asking?"

"No Grandpa," Michael answered.

"Well, now you do." He turned around and left and the boys continued running up the stairs.

"We definitely blew plan A," Sam said coming into the room the others had gone in with Kris following him in.

"Time to activate plan B," Alan announced.

"Okay well what's plan B?"

"We don't have one yet and we only have two and a half hours to come up with one!" Edgar said as they headed out the door.

"Why? What's in two and a half hours?"

"The sun will go down, they'll be looking for us!"

Edgar gently helped Kris out of the room while Alan did the opposite with Sam roughly grabbing him and then slamming the door.

"We've got to get help," Sam exclaimed as they headed downstairs. "I'm going to go get my mom. I should have told her about all this in the first place. Kris will you be all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do whatever it is you need to do," Kris assured her brother.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Alan said.

"Okay."

"Be safe," Edgar called as the three boys left.

"I'll try," she whispered as she watched them leave.

Once again she was forced to wait except this time she didn't sing to kill time she just started thinking about several different things. Mainly her thoughts drifted from her family to the Frog brothers to vampires. It seemed every time they tried to save Michael it never worked. Tonight was probably their last chance since they would be killed the second the sun came down unless the vampires were killed first.

They came back and Sam immediately made up a lie to get Grandpa to leave. The second he was gone the four boys barricaded the house, stacking chairs on some windows and closing the rest as Kris was forced to helplessly watch feeling completely useless. They also lit the chimney to prevent anyone from coming down and they took care of some things upstairs too but Kris didn't bother to take the time to go up and check it out.

As night started to fall everyone went downstairs except for Michael and Star.

"I think I should warn you all," Edgar cautioned as he and Alan put on some war paint on their faces. "When a vampire buys it it's never a pretty sight. No two bloodsuckers will go out the same way, some yell and scream, some go quietly, some explode, some implode, but all will try to take you with them."

Barking could be heard outside and suddenly Sam jumped from his chair. "Nanook! I left him outside!"

"Don't go out there! Stop him!" Edgar shouted.

"Sam!" Michael yelled coming downstairs with Star following him.

"Sam stop! Sam, come back!" the Frog brothers yelled chasing after him but stopping when they got to the door watching as he ran outside to get his dog. "Sam, get back here man!"

Michael arrived and pushed pass the brothers to get to his own. Even Kris desperately tried to go out but Edgar, Alan, and Star kept her back knowing it'd be insane if they let her go out there.

"Sam, Michael!" Kris shouted. Everyone else was shouting as well.

"Michael! No!" "Michael, get him!" "They're going to get you!" "Hurry!" "Hurry Michael!" "Hurry they're coming!"

"Michael they're coming!" Star yelled over everyone else as she saw David and his gang approach from the air.

By then Michael had just gotten Sam unhooked from the gate he was stuck in and the two ran towards the door as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Hurry up man!" Edgar shouted.

"Hurry!" "Come on!"

"They're coming!" Alan screamed.

Everyone ran inside and Michael who was the last to get in slammed the door behind him.

"Take them upstairs," Michael ordered Edgar.

"Come on! Move it!" he yelled picking up Kris and his arms as Alan grabbed Laddie and Star followed them. They ran up the stairs as crashing could be heard down in the main room.

Running into one of the bedrooms Edgar swiftly set Kris down as he slammed the door behind him. "I say we terminate them right now!" Edgar exclaimed pulling out a wooden stake.

"Laddie run!" Star screamed as she and Laddie ran to the bathroom with the brothers following close behind.

Heading for the next open the door they screamed when it slammed closed to reveal a brooding vampire hiding behind it. "Hey!" he yelled. The boys screamed in terror. "You're mine! You killed Marko!" he accused after slamming the boys' weapons out of their hands.

"Yeah, you're next," Edgar threatened.

"No you're next!" The boys stopped and looked at the bathtub filled with holy water and garlic. Noticing what the boys changed their attention to he laughed. "Garlic, don't work boys!" he yelled as the boys tried to tackle him into the water but he was stronger.

"Try holy water death breath!" Edgar screamed splashing the water on him.

He screamed in pain and the boys fell down on the floor. However the creature stopped yelling and took his hands away from his face to glare at the two brothers who screamed in terror hugging each other desperately. Suddenly a crutch swung out of nowhere at the vampire knocking it into the bathtub. Both Edgar and Alan looked over to see Kris standing there wincing in pain because she had run over there on both legs and stood on both of them so she could swing her crutch with enough force. Putting them back under her shoulders she raised her foot from the ground once again. Meanwhile the vampire screamed in pain as the holy water burned him and gas spurted out of the tub.


	8. All the Damn Vampires

**I do not in any way own Lost Boys. No copyright infringement intended. Thank you to everyone who has commented, favorited, alerted. Even if all you've done is read it, thanks I hope you all like it.**

When they thought it was dead the three went over to the bathtub to examine it, but suddenly the vampire came out yelling. The boys fell back to the ground screaming and hugging each other again and Kris shrieked in surprise jumping back and fell down in the process because she lost her balance.

"Oh my God!" Edgar continued to yell as the vampire fell back into the bloody water once again.

A skeleton came back up and suddenly the sink started shaking violently. Blood exploded out from the pipes in the walls covering Kris and the Frog brothers completely with it.

Getting up they grabbed Kris accidentally leaving her crutches behind in the bathroom but they were too frightened to think about it at the moment. Slamming the door behind them they fell down to the floor together.

"Everybody all right?" Edgar asked.

"Yes," Kris said.

"Yeah," Alan answered.

"My foot hurts like hell."

Some amount of time passed as the three just lay down on the ground their hearts thumping madly. Then they heard footsteps from nearby.

"Hear that?" Kris asked.

"Yeah," Alan said.

Quickly the two brothers picked Kris up and hid her in a corner then they approached the door. A figure came in and the two brothers jumped the person yelling.

"Shh, guys it's me it's me," Sam whispered.

Once she realized it was her brother Kris came out of her hiding place.

"Are you okay?" Edgar asked in a whisper.

"I nailed one of them downstairs with a bow and arrow," Sam informed.

"All right Sambo," Alan congratulated as he and Edgar guided Sam away from the door and more into the middle of the room.

"We trashed the one that looks like Twisted Sister," Edgar said.

"We totally annihilated its night-stalking ass!" Alan whispered excitedly.

"Well, Kris helped a little."

"A little?" Kris said.

"Okay a lot."

"Death to all Vampires," Alan whispered.

"Maximum body count. We are awesome monster bashers."

"The meanest."

"The baddest."

The four placed their hands on top of the other and used their other hands to form a rock on symbol. Suddenly the mattress underneath them burst into shreds as Laddie burst out from the center of it knocking the four off it and onto the ground. Then Laddie ran, stepping on Alan who groaned in response, and ran to the corner panting heavily.

"Holy shit it's the attack of Eddie Munster!" Alan exclaimed.

"Get him!" Edgar yelled and the three boys got up as Kris remained on the floor. Her foot was throbbing in pain from having put pressure on it so much and she wished she knew where she had left her crutches.

The three boys prepared to strike at Laddie when Star popped out of the closet yelling. "Stop! Get away from him! You just stay away from him! He's just a little boy."

She held Laddie back as he tried to break free of her clawing the air towards Sam and the Frog brothers as they and Kris from a distance stared at the boy confused. It took quite a while but Star was finally able to calm Laddie down. Now that it was finally quiet loud thrashing and crashing noises could be heard downstairs when suddenly it stopped. Hurriedly Star ran out of the room.

Shortly after Sam, Alan, and Edgar followed after with Edgar swooping Kris in his arms on the way. She lay in his arms as they ran down the stairs quickly. "Michael!" Star could be heard yelling causing Sam to worry.

"Mike!" Sam yelled as they ran to Grandpa's special room. Approaching the door they smiled when they saw a dead blonde boy with antlers sticking out of his body clearly having been stabbed by them.

"Sam, Kris get away," a gruff voice said that was easily recognized as Michael's.

"What do you mean get away?" Kris asked.

"Mike what's wrong?" Sam demanded.

"I said get away!" Michael shouted angrily.

"What's going on?" Kris asked straining to turn her head and see her brother, but she could barely get a glimpse of him.

"What's the big deal? You destroyed the head vampire," Edgar explained confused by Michael's odd behavior. "It's all over."

"Nothing's changed," Michael grunted.

"He's right. I don't feel any different," Star said.

"Then there's still one more," Edgar said.

"Damn it," Kris cursed. Why did this keep happening? Every time they thought they won it turned out moments later that they had actually lost. It was a roller coaster she really wanted to get off of.

"Sam! Michael! Kris!" Lucy could be heard yelling.

"I'll handle mom," Sam assured his brother. "Come on go! Don't let her see any of the bodies." He and the Frog brothers ran into the room as Lucy and Max came into the house.

"Sam! Michael! Kris!" Lucy yelled coming inside with Max behind her.

"What the hell is going on?" Max asked.

"What happened?" Lucy asked taking in the view of the destroyed house; the Frog brothers battle attire, Kris being cared by Edgar, and all four of the teens looking very disheveled.

"I think we have to have a heavy conversation," Sam said.

"Where's Michael?" Lucy demanded.

"We can explain this Mrs. Emerson," Alan said.

"A bunch of burglars broke in!" Kris told her mom.

"Wait no I think I should explain this," Edgar said.

"What happened to your crutches?" Lucy asked Kris.

"Remember that food fight me and Michael got into last year," Sam said.

"This has nothing to with a food fight," Edgar exclaimed. "I should cover this, I'm the head Frog here! Look some vampires came in and—."

"No we had a food fight!" Sam argued.

"The burglars broke in and we were all trying to fight them off," Kris yelled.

The four teenagers continued to talk over each other about what had happened until Lucy was done asking questions and just wanted the chaos to come to an end.

"That is enough! All of you! I don't want to hear another word from you until I talk to Michael," she said heading towards the room Michael and Star were hiding in.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Max said walking towards her. "This is all my fault. David and my boys misbehaved, but I told you, boys need a mother."

"Max what are you talking about?" Lucy's voice could be heard saying and Sam left to head over to where his mom was.

"I knew it. You're the head vampire!" Sam accused.

Edgar and Alan ran over to the main room as Edgar held Kris securely in his arms.

"Sam don't you start again," Lucy scolded.

"You're the secret that David was protecting," Star accused walking into the room as well.

"Mmm-hmm," he nodded.

"Who's this?" Lucy asked looking at Star.

"But you passed the test," Alan shouted raising a stake at Max meanwhile Edgar put Kris on the ground and stood in front of her protectively and raised his own stake. He knew it hurt her foot to stand, but he preferred standing between her and a vampire over holding her in front of him.

"Don't ever invite a vampire into your house, you sill boy. It renders you powerless," Max said.

"Did you know that?" Sam asked Edgar.

"Of course. Everyone knows that," Edgar said disbelievingly.

"Has everyone gone crazy here? What's the matter with all of you?" Lucy demanded.

"It was you I was after all along, Lucy," Max explained.

"What?" Lucy asked as the five started to back away slowly.

"I knew that if I could get Sam, Kris, and Michael into the family there's no way you could say no."

"Where's Michael?"

"It was all going to be so perfect Lucy. Just like one big happy family. Your kids, and my kids."

"Great the bloodsucking Brady Bunch!' Edgar exclaimed.

"But I still want you Lucy," Max said turning his face to reveal it now as more demonic with red eyes and sharp teeth. "I haven't changed my mind about that."

"I didn't invite you this time Max," Michael said coming in his face looking rather monstrous as well.

"Michael," Lucy breathed seeing the appearance of her son.

Max turned around laughing a deep and creepy laugh. Michael lunged at him as Star yelled. Max merely grabbed him and threw him up to the second floor.

"Michael!" Lucy screamed.

Star grabbed a metal pole lying nearby the fireplace and ran at Max, but he merely grabbed it from her and pushed her down. Then the Frog brothers tried to attack them but he pushed them off as well. Meanwhile Lucy just watched in horror.

"Edgar!" Kris yelled.

"Don't you touch my mother!" Sam yelled and he and Kris tried to attack Max. He grabbed onto the two children with one hand as they struggled to get out of his grasp.

Outstretching his free hand he said, "Don't fight Lucy. It's so much better if you don't fight."

"Mom, run!" Kris yelled.

"Mom! Mom, don't!" Sam shouted.

"Don't listen to him!"

"Mom! Don't do it mom! Mom!"

"Sam," she said as she took Max's hand.

"Mom no!"

"No mom!" Kris yelled.

"Kris, Sam," she said.

"No mom!" the two yelled as they watched Max about to place his fangs on their mother. Unexpectedly the horn from Grandpa's car could be heard and then the car itself came crashing into the house.

Lucy, Kris, and Sam ran out of the way as Michael flew down pushing Max towards the wooden stake that came flying off from the car as it pierced through him. He fell into the fireplace and flames exploded off from it as his screams could be heard. Everyone ducked their heads down and the Frog brothers put on black goggles as they cheered in triumph. The bricks started to fall apart and black smoke poured out of the fireplace engulfing everyone as they coughed.

"Jesus," Edgar coughed. "Kris you all right?" he asked pulling her up.

"Yeah. Sam?" she asked looking at her brother who was covered in black like everyone else.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

"We kicked their ass man," Edgar said.

"It's over," Star cried into Michael who held her.

"Star, Star!" Laddie yelled running down the stairs.

"Oh, Laddie." She got up and hugged the boy and Nanook ran down the stairs barking happily.

"Is everybody okay?" Michael asked.

"Oh Michael!" Lucy exclaimed as she, Sam and Kris got up to hug him. "Oh, my kids!" she said as she hugged her three children.

"How much you think we should charge them for this?" Edgar asked Alan.

Meanwhile Grandpa just walked into the kitchen. "Dad!" Lucy said. "Dad?" Her and her three children walked over curiously watching Grandpa in confusion. They walked into the kitchen and Michael picked up Kris so she wouldn't have to walk. "Dad, are you all right?" she asked as he took a sip of root beer.

After he finished the gulp he sighed then said, "One thing about living in Santa Carla I never could stomach. All the damn vampires." Grandpa then closed the refrigerator door and the light revealing his daughter and her three kids' bewildered faces disappeared.


	9. The End of Summer

**I do not in any way own Lost Boys. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy :D**

After that Grandpa walked away, went upstairs, and presumably went inside his bedroom to go to bed. For a while everyone was silent and still for several seconds their minds racing over that Grandpa had known about the vampires all along and how he was so calm about the situation either meant he'd gotten used to these things or he was just crazy.

Lucy was the one that wound up breaking the silence. "So umm," she tried to say.

"I better go and take Laddie back to his home then I should go to mine," Star said.

"I'll give you a ride," Michael suggested. She was about to argue but he continued, "It wouldn't be safe for you to walk around here in the middle of the night."

"Yes, I think it'd be best if Michael drove you two home," Lucy agreed. "Use my car. Take Edgar and Alan too if you don't mind." She gave Michael her keys to the car.

"Okay," Michael said taking the keys and then setting Kris down on a nearby couch.

Edgar, Alan, and Sam walked over to her. "We'll see each other again right?" Kris asked looking at Edgar and Alan.

"Of course," Edgar said.

"You know where to find us," Alan said.

"And now we know where to find you."

"Okay. See you later guys," Kris said.

"See you later Kris," Edgar said.

"Later," Alan said.

The three boys walked away and Kris could hear them say good-bye to each other as well. Then Lucy said good-bye to them and to Star and Laddie as well. After that they followed Michael outside as he got in his mom's car with the others and drove away while Kris, Sam, and Lucy remained inside.

"You two go to sleep I'll wait for Michael to come home," Lucy told her son and daughter.

"Okay," Sam said. "Kris you coming up?"

"No," she answered flatly. "I've been going around all day with my crutches and hopping around the house all night when my foot is screaming in pain. I'm just going to go to sleep right here on this couch."

"Then I'll just stay down here for a while and wait for Michael too." Sam walked over to the couch and sat on the end opposite of his sister. Whether it was because Sam was too protective of Kris right now to let her out of his sight or he was too afraid to go upstairs by himself she didn't know. Either way she felt better the closer her family was with her at the moment anyways.

Eventually the two fell asleep and their mom put some blankets on them. When Michael came back she yawned and got up to see her son.

"Everyone got back all right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah they're all fine mom," Michael assured. "Looks like those two know what to do after slaying some vampires," he commented seeing Kris and Sam. "I think I should do the same."

"Me too."

The two went upstairs leaving Sam and Kris to snooze on the couch.

---

The next morning after getting rid of the bodies of the dead vampires, people came to work on the house almost instantly since Grandpa had called them and said it was an absolute emergency. It was for the most part. With the plumbing almost completely destroyed no one in the family could take a shower or go to the bathroom and they didn't want to have to start getting creative on how to solve that problem.

Once the plumbing worked again every family member took turns taking a shower. Kris was allowed to go first because she had been covered with vampire blood for quite a while, and then Sam took one, then Michael, then Lucy, and then Grandpa.

When they were clean Lucy's three kids begged to go to the boardwalk so she drove Sam and Kris there and Michael drove there on his own via motorcycle. After saying bye to their mom the two walked through the boardwalk over to the comic book store to find Edgar and Alan. Seeing the two Frog brothers Kris went over to hug the two and after recovering from their initial surprise hugged her back.

The four hung out for a while throughout the day and the pattern continued throughout the rest of the summer. Eventually the house was fully repaired and looked exactly the way it had when the Emerson's started living there. Kris's ankle healed and she no longer needed to use the new pair of crutches she had gotten. Also Michael began dating Star who instantly became welcome in the family as she came to visit quite often, her along with Edgar and Alan had become very well liked by the Emersons and the three were invited over constantly. However summer couldn't last forever, something that really disappointed Kris, Sam and Michael. They could feel it fade away as they prepared to go to their new school. Buying supplies, getting letters in the mail, and shopping for more clothes.

Finally the dreaded day came and school had to start back up again. The three approached their new school Santa Carla High.

"I kind of liked our old school better," Kris commented as her eyes glanced over several disturbing things. People smoking, two men fighting, several gang-like groups glaring down at the siblings.

"Well, we're stuck here. I'm glad as long as Star and me are going to the same school though. And you two have got the Frogs, so you should be good. I'm off see you two later," Michael said.

"Bye Michael," Kris and Sam said weakly.

While Michael and Star were seniors, Sam, Kris, Edgar and Alan were all luckily sophomores. Since they both had the same class first Kris and Sam arrived together as well. Then the next two periods they parted ways and she found herself alone knowing nobody and not really in the mood to attempt to make friends. For fourth period she spotted Alan in her class and moved to sit with him. The two talked as much as they could without getting caught. When the bell rang they went out to lunch together.

"How you liking school here?" Alan asked Kris curiously.

"It's umm," Kris started trying to think of what to say.

"Scary?"

"A little."

"Well if you can deal with vampires you shouldn't be too scared about a place like this."

"Call me the cowardly lion then."

"No, I can't blame you. Some of the people here are a little, well off."

"Hey Alan," Edgar yelled walking over with Sam right behind him.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Kris."

"Hi," she said feeling her cheeks burn, hoping no one noticed their sudden red tint.

They hung out during lunch and departed when the bell rang. It turned out they had the same class as well so they sat together and talked.

"Are you all right Edgar, you seem a little off today," Kris said noticing that he had been giving her odd looks lately, but she couldn't comprehend what sort of looks they were.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Don't worry," Edgar assured quickly.

"Umm, okay then. Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. So how've you been?"

"Pretty good. This school's a little intimidating though."

"I know what you mean. Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"I hope so. Oh, I checked our schedules you, me, Sam, and Alan all have sixth together."

"Awesome." Once again Kris saw an odd look on Edgar's face. It was like he was planning something. A feeling in her gut told her she wouldn't want to know what it was that was on his mind, but she was so worried about him she didn't really care about that she just wanted to find out what was bothering him.

---

Darn it, so far Edgar and his brother Alan were the only ones that knew that Kris was practically in danger. There had been suspicious vampire activity lately and when the brothers were tracking they overheard that Kris was the chosen mate for some head vampire before Edgar angrily killed the two interrupting the conversation and accidentally blowing his and Alan's cover. Attracting too much attention the two escaped before they could find much else out.

Both Edgar and Alan were trying really hard to tell Sam about this information but they could never get him alone without Kris, who they didn't want to know about what was going in. The two brothers did not want to give her any further panic and try to take care of everything before she'd even begun to suspect something was up, even though they found that unlikely they still wanted to give it a shot.

There were many things that needed to be done to ensure Kris' safety and he was so determined to accomplish them all that Edgar felt overwhelmed by it. After fifth period he walked with Kris to their next class to find Sam and Alan already in the classroom with serious looks on their faces. The look on his brother's face immediately told Edgar that he had informed Sam about his sister's situation.

"I told him everything," Alan whispered low enough that Kris didn't hear at all.

"Okay good. Look we have to make sure she's never alone. We have to make sure one of us is always with her."

Both Alan and Sam nodded in agreement. Kris was a sister to them (literally to Sam), they couldn't allow her to get hurt and they all knew she'd do the same for each and every one of them.


	10. Matt's Return

**I do not in any way own Lost Boys. No copyright infringement intended.**

"What are you serious?" Michael exclaimed after Sam relayed the news to him.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"Are you positive those two know for sure. They aren't exactly right in the head if you ask me."

"They're fine and yes. They wouldn't mess up on something like this. Especially if it involved a friend."

"Okay, okay. Well, we'll just have to keep an eye out for her until this is taken care of."

"Yeah."

"I think we should tell her."

"No, it would scare her!"

"She has a right to know and I think she can handle it."

"Michael!" Sam pleaded as his brother left his bedroom and headed to knock on Kris' door.

"Kris? You in there?"

"Oh, Kris isn't here she went out," Lucy told her sons when she walked by witnessing them knocking on the door.

"What?" the boys asked terrified.

"Is she alone?" Michael asked.

"Of course not that girl can't stand being alone for one minute. A friend of hers called and asked to go to the movies with her tonight."

The boys bombarded their mom with questions.

"Who's the friend?"

"What movie is it?"

"When is it?"

"Is it at the Boardwalk?"

"Whoa," Lucy exclaimed. "What is with you two? She went with Vicky Campbell to see Beetlejuice at 8:00."

It was completely innocent, their sister going to see a movie with a friend from school, but why did Sam and Michael have a terrible feeling in their stomach that told them something was very wrong.

---

"Ugh, where is she?" Kris said to herself for the hundredth time. Her friend Vicky, who she had met at the Boardwalk over the summer who Kris quickly bonded with, and fortunately attended Santa Carla High as well, was very, very late.

In fact she was driven to the point that she was fed up with waiting any longer. The movie had started fifteen minutes ago and she had no interest in watching a movie without having seen it all the way through. Sighing she headed to leave.

For whatever reason Vicky couldn't come, but it didn't mean they couldn't try to see the movie again. Kris couldn't blame her friend she had no clue what was going on, on her end. Deciding to find a nearby payphone to call her mom, Kris started walking along the area. She was a little scared at the moment because she knew it wasn't safe to be alone at night in this city.

Before she knew it, she had gotten herself lost. How it had happened she had no clue, but it panicked her even more. What was she going to do now?

The feeling of a hand grabbing her shoulder made Kris spin around and hit the figure standing behind her. She put her hands to her mouth when she realized it was Edgar.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. You scared me," Kris said.

"It's okay," Edgar assured as he rubbed his cheek where she had hit him. "What are you doing here alone? It's the middle of the night, you know it's dangerous."

"Sam called?"

"Yeah, he was worried sick. We all were. Why do you keep doing this to us?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I should be making sure I don't wind up in these situations."

"That would be nice."

"Are you mad?"

There was a pause as Kris desperately waited to hear his answer. She didn't want Edgar to be mad at him especially if it was her fault. "No, I'm just afraid something's going to happen to you. In a town like this, I have a reason. Lets go. Luckily my house isn't too far from here. We'll be able to walk there. Once we're there you can call your mom to pick you up."

"Okay," Kris said.

The two started walking and Kris felt much safer now that she was with Edgar. However she was still slightly scared and she could tell he was on edge too by how he was more alert than usual, even at night.

"We're almost there," Edgar murmured seeing the girl's wide eyes reflecting fear. Only a little bit more and they'd be safe.

That's when he appeared. "Hello there," a voice said, the owner of it appearing suddenly as if out of thin air.

Kris jumped in surprise at the voice and almost screamed when she saw who it was: Matt, the boy who might have possibly raped her that night on the beach if Edgar hadn't stopped him.

Immediately Edgar protectively grabbed Kris. "You're supposed to be dead," he yelled.

"Yeah, well your aim sucks. You're supposed to get my heart not my lungs," Matt teased. "Don't worry I'm not here for revenge, I'm here for Kris."

"Not a chance."

"I'm not entirely certain that's your choice to make. Kris?" he said looking at her directly.

"No. Go away," Kris said sounding and feeling like a kid at her poor and weak choice of words and tone.

"Come now Kris. I won't hurt you. Come to me."

Unable to control herself, Kris loosened her grip on Edgar and started to head towards Matt when Edgar's voice pulled her back. "Kris!"

Shaking her head, she came back to Edgar once again. Immediately Matt glared angrily seeing his power having been thwarted by Edgar. However he was a vampire and something as small and insignificant as this wouldn't stop him from getting his chosen mate. Which was why Edgar swiftly pulled out his water gun filled with holy water and shot it at the Vampire.

"Run!" Edgar shouted.

As fast as their legs could carry them the two sprinted desperately to where Edgar's house was. It was almost there, only a few more seconds, but Matt had recovered from the water and was swiftly gaining on them.

Urgently Edgar took out his keys and twisted them in the keyhole of the door when they finally got to it. Swinging it open he attempted to push Kris in, but Matt snatched her arm pulling her back. In retaliation she elbowed him in the face and darted past the door with Edgar who slammed the door behind them and locked it.

They were safe, vampires weren't allowed in a house unless they were invited and there was no way Matt would ever be invited into the Frogs' house.


	11. Waiting No More

**I do not in any way own Lost Boys. No copyright infringement intended.**

Breathing heavily for air, Edgar started to hear other noises in the room replaced by his own. Looking up he realized that Kris had been crying. "It's okay, he can't get us in here," he assured her.

"I know. It's just it was so frightening. He's supposed to be dead and now he's back and he said he was after me. I could have gone to him if it weren't for you. I'm just really freaked out right now." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. While she seemed slightly calmer, Edgar could see that she was still shaking slightly. Looking at him with tearstained eyes she said, "Thank you Edgar. You saved me again."

She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. It wasn't to thank him it was because she wanted someone to hold onto at the moment, he knew that. Especially when she didn't back away when it was well over the time a hug should take.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he told her as he held her close to him.

"I know," she said her head on his chest. Turning her head she looked at him and for what felt like an eternity their eyes were locked.

Leaning in, eyes closed the two brought their heads closer together to have their lips meet. Pressing his lips onto hers and holding her tightly, Edgar felt his stomach do flips over and over again as the feeling spread out through his body.

Despite the fact that Edgar had thought about being with Kris like this thousands of times, he had never imagined it would be this amazing. Being with her like this with her hands in his hair and his around her waist was pure bliss. There wasn't a single thing about it he would change.

As if the moment weren't surprising enough, as his mind and heart raced he realized that things were starting to heat up. Their kisses had become faster and more passionate; he didn't want to stop. Out of breath she pulled away from his lips although she still clung to him.

"We should probably go to bed," Kris suggested. Hearing her words Edgar looked at her in surprise. "No, not that," she said reading his expression. Wrapping her hands around his neck she said, "I mean I wouldn't mind sharing a bed if that's okay with you."

"That's fine," Edgar whispered.

"We're not doing anything though. Just to keep that clear. I don't want to give you the wrong impression."

"You're not." Then he leaned in and gave her a nice long and sweet kiss. After breaking it he said, "My rooms this way." The two walked through the house going past some closed doors and eventually stopped at one. Edgar opened the door to reveal his bedroom.

Looking around at it she saw a mix of what she was and wasn't expecting. What she was expecting was several vampire related things lying around in the room: wooden stakes, comic books, and other things. What she wasn't expecting was all the normal stuff like posters and cassette tapes. In a way it was like Sam's room just different, it was darker in a way and slightly more mature, probably because of the weapons used to kill the undead in there.

"You have a nice room," Kris commented as she looked around.

"Really?" Edgar asked.

"Yeah, I like it."

"Thanks. Look, umm Kris. I just want to have some things clarified. What are _we_, right now?"

"Hmm, well I'd say we're two friends that like each other a lot and have just acted on their feelings, but technically they're not in a relationship just yet. I think that's about right."

"So, we're just friends then?" Edgar asked.

"It depends. Do you want to be just friends?"

"No."

"Neither do I."

"Kris will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will." They leaned into to kiss each other again. "Just as long as the next date we have isn't cancelled like before."

"It won't be I promise."

"All right then," she said smiling at him.

The two headed over to the bed. "Do you want to sleep in one of my shirts since you don't have anything to change into?" Edgar offered.

"That'd be nice." Going through his drawers he pulled out a t-shirt for her to wear and handed it to her. "Thanks."

After he gave her directions to find the bathroom, Edgar started to change out of his clothes and into something more comfortable for sleeping. He was about to put his shirt on when he heard several loud noises nearby. First someone shouted and there was a crashing noise along with a yell.

Hurriedly Edgar darted out the door to find Kris on the floor with Alan tackled over her. "Sorry thought you were a vampire. What are you doing here though?" Alan asked as he got up.

"I came with—" Kris started to say.

"Alan, it's fine she's with me," Edgar assured.

His brother looked up at him confused. Then realization dawned on his face and Edgar knew that Alan had gotten the wrong idea.

"Not like that," Edgar said quickly. "It wasn't safe for her to leave the house, we ran into the vampire."

"Oh. Right. Well goodnight then."

"Night."

"Good night Alan," Kris said.

"Night, Kris," Alan said then left.

"Are you all right?" Edgar asked Kris worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No broken bones or anything."

"Good. Come on lets go before Alan starts tackling us again." Taking her hand they went inside his room. At first Edgar was about to go over and put his shirt back on but then he decided against it. 'Why not?' he thought to himself.

The weariness of their long day finally hit them as they situated themselves comfortably in the bed. Snuggled up together it wasn't hard for them drift off to sleep. Maybe they were moving fast for two people that had only been a couple for less than an hour and already they were snuggling in a bed together, but they had wanting to be in each other's arms for months since they had first met each other.


	12. Secrets

**I do not in any way own Lost Boys. No copyright infringement intended.**

When Edgar woke up and found Kris in his arms in bed with him he immediately thought he must have been dreaming. Then the memories of the night before came to him and he was thrilled to realize that she was really there. It wasn't some beautiful fantasy it was reality. He stayed in the bed and watched her sleep while occasionally stroking her arms.

Minutes ticked by until Kris finally started to come to as well. Looking down at the pair of arms wrapped around her waist a huge smile appeared on her face. As she glanced up she saw Edgar.

"Morning," Edgar said.

A small laugh escaped her mouth and she said, "Good morning."

Quickly adjusting their positions to face each other better they leaned in to kiss. Like every time she was with him she felt an electric charge in her body except now it was intensified and it spread throughout her entire body. She had never felt like this with any other guy before and she was glad because it made being with Edgar even more special.

The moment didn't last forever because there was a knock on the door and Alan's voice could be heard, "Hey, Mrs. Emerson just called. She wants to know if we know where Kris is. What should I say?"

Slipping out of Edgar's arms Kris walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. "I'll just talk to her. Where's the phone?" she asked.

"Here," Alan told her as he walked through the house with her following. When he reached the phone that was lying on the counter Kris took it.

"Hello?" Kris answered.

"Kris? Oh my gosh you're all right! I was so worried about you!" Lucy exclaimed on the phone. She was speaking quickly and Kris could have sworn it sounded like she had been crying.

"I'm sorry mom I should have called you. Vicky didn't show up and Edgar found me and we went to his house. I was going to call you but I totally forgot. I'm so sorry mom."

"It's okay as long as you're all right. Next time this happens again try to be more responsible though."

"I will mom."

"Well, I'll go pick you up and—Michael where are you going?" There was a pause and Kris could here a muffled conversation between her mom and brother. "Never mind I guess Michael's picking you up. There's no arguing with him."

"Okay. See you later then."

"Bye Kris. I'm glad you're safe."

Once the conversation ended Kris hung up the phone. Looking up she saw Alan and Edgar (who had put a shirt on) waiting in the room patiently. "Michaels picking me up."

"Are you hungry? We could make breakfast," Alan offered. "I was actually just about to start but the phone rang."

The idea of the Frog brothers cooking was amusing. If she ever pictured them having breakfast she imagined it'd be something like cereal or a bagel, food that didn't involve much work.

"Thanks that would be nice. I'll help."

The three made bacon and eggs together although Alan was the one who did most of the work. While the food may not have been worthy of a famous restaurant it was still very delicious.

It wasn't long after they finished their food that a knock on the door was heard and Alan opened it to reveal Michael standing at the door in front of them.

"Where's Kris?" were the words that escaped his mouth the second the door opened.

"I'm right here," Kris called heading towards the door. Suddenly Michael rushed over to Kris and hugged his sister fiercely.

"Thank God you're all right. Me and Sam were worried sick, what with that vampire wanting you as his mate."

"Wait, what?" Kris asked confused as she let go of her brother.

"You still don't know? I thought the Frog brothers would have told you by now."

Turning around she faced a guilty Edgar and Alan, as they knew they had been caught. There was no way she'd be happy with this news. "You knew a vampire wanted me as their mate and you didn't tell me?"

"We didn't want you to be scared," Alan explained.

"Last night wouldn't have happened if I had known this ahead of time. What if Edgar hadn't found me?"

"We're sorry Kris," Edgar apologized.

"Yeah we wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Alan added.

"Please forgive us."

"I'll see you guys later," Kris replied. The Frog brothers stared at her stunned. Before heading for the door she gave Edgar a hug.

"I'll be right there, I have something to tell these two," Michael told her. She merely nodded and went outside. Looking at the two boys he said, "I can't be too mad because this is the third time you've helped out my family, but the next time my sister's life is in your hands think a bit more clearly."

"We will," Alan said. "It won't happen again."

"Good." Glancing over at Edgar he saw that he was looking rather down about having upset Kris. Normally Michael would rather let some guy that likes his sister mope in despair thinking that she hated them but for some reason he felt like trying to lift up Edgar's spirits. "Don't worry about my sister, she doesn't hold grudges. By the time you see her again she'll forget she was even mad at you."

"Thanks Michael."

"Yeah, but I'm her brother and I'm not forgiving." 'Now that's more like it,' Michael thought to himself as he headed to leave. "Later." The door closed behind him and Kris was already waiting by his motorcycle parked outside.

"What were you telling them?" Kris asked.

"I was just giving them some advice."

---

When Kris arrived home Lucy and Sam hugged her the second she set foot in the house relieved to see that she was all right. As Michael predicted Kris completely forgot that she was angry so Sam didn't receive any questions from her. All she was thinking about was how desperately she wanted to take a shower. Besides by the time she was finished with her shower Michael and Sam were rather upset about something she had kept from them.

---

"What do you mean they slept in the same room?" Sam asked frantically on the phone. Standing in the room as well, Michael started choking on the water he was drinking when he heard those words.

"Did they, you know?"

"Umm, I shouldn't have said that. Forget I said anything," Alan said on the other end.

"Alan, I'm your friend. Tell me."

"I know, but Edgar's my brother."

"Kris is my _sister_."

"All right. I haven't gotten around to asking him yet but I think they did. He came out of the room shirtless last night. Don't tell Edgar I told you."

"I won't. Thanks Alan."

"No problem. See you later."

Hanging up the phone Sam was downright shocked. He had merely called to find out what exactly happened to his sister the previous night, but he wound up finding out more than he wanted.

"What'd you find out?" Michael asked now that he was no longer choking.

"Edgar found Kris and took her to his and Alan's house. On the way there they ran into the vampire but they were able to escape," Sam answered weakly.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What about the other thing?"

"What other thing?"

"The other thing. About Kris and Edgar."

"Alan thinks they did it, but he doesn't know for sure."

"We'll find out fore sure."


	13. Rescue

**I do not in any way own Lost Boys. No copyright infringement intended.**

When a wet-haired Kris exited the bathroom she found her two brothers standing in front of the door with their arms crossed looking very, very upset about something. Before she had to ask what's wrong they already gave her the answer.

"Did you do it with Edgar last night?" Michael asked.

"What?" Kris exclaimed.

"She answered a question with another question! She's guilty!" Sam exclaimed.

"Guys I didn't sleep with him. I'm still a virgin," Kris assured.

"What if you're lying?"

"Would I lie about this?"

"Yes!" She just gave him a look. "Well, no. Maybe to other people but you wouldn't lie to us."

"There is something you should worry about though," Kris added.

"What?" her brothers asked in unison.

"He asked me out last night and I said yes."

Both of them wanted to be appalled. They wanted to say that she could do better and that he was totally lame like they always said about Kris' boyfriends, but they couldn't. The two were a good match. The visible chemistry everyone could see between the two when they were together screamed that they should be an item; everyone could see how the two felt about each other. Despite how much Michael and Sam wanted to be like normal brothers and hate this piece of information they had been given they were actually glad to hear it.

"Well, it's about time," Sam said smiling.

Both Sam and Michael gave each other a knowing look that Kris didn't catch. Whether they were glad that Edgar was with their sister or not, the vampire hunter still needed to hear a brotherly warning from them.

---

When Kris saw Edgar at school she went over to him and the two shared a deep kiss. "I'm so sorry for not telling you about the blood-sucker," Edgar told Kris the second their lips were no longer connected.

"Don't worry, I'm over it," Kris told him.

"Look I know you want to go on a date, but can we wait until after this vampire mate thing is taken care of?" Before she answered he said, "Sorry it's been on my mind lately. I feel like I've been doing everything wrong."

"You haven't done anything wrong, but why do we always have to let vampires ruin everything?"

"I know, I know. Alan and I already have a plan though. The monster should be taken before this week ends."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So Saturday?"

"We'll see."

She made a sad pouting face that no one least of all Edgar could resist. "All right Saturday." He kissed her once again.

---

Later in the week the Frog brothers were already geared up for their night of vampire hunting. They had already targeted where the vampire lair was. One swift intrusion would take care of everything. While they were planning to take out every undead monster they saw their main priority was Matt the vampire that had been trying to get Kris to be his mate.

"There he is," Edgar whispered as they hid in the shadows spotting the vampire.

"Okay lets get him," Alan whispered back.

"Going somewhere?" another voice asked.

By the time they turned around it was too late.

---

_We have your vampire hunting friends, Kris. Come to where we first met at 9:00 alone to meet me and they won't be harmed._

_Matt_

The short letter was found inside an envelope that was slid under the front door. Lucy had found it and gave it to Kris in the morning. Reading it she was horrified. Edgar and Alan were in danger. What made things worse was that more than anything she wanted to go and save them right then and there but she had to wait through the rest of the day to help them.

Going to school was unbearable for Kris who was nothing but anxious throughout the day. People just assumed she was eager for the weekend to start, but Michael and Sam knew better. They asked a hundred times what was wrong but she just brushed it off and said it was nothing.

After school she asked her mom for a ride to the boardwalk.

"You going to see Edgar?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, yeah," Kris answered nervously. In a way it wasn't a lie.

---

"Thanks mom. I'll be home in a few hours," Kris lied to her mom. Every outcome she thought about that would result from the night did not involve coming back home anytime soon.

Walking over to the beach Kris waited patiently. Luckily she didn't have to wait too long.

"You're early," Matt said as he approached her.

"Where are Edgar and Sam?" Kris demanded.

"In due time."

"No, now. I want to see you let them go in one piece and then you can do whatever you want with me. All right?"

"All right then," he sighed. "Follow me."

Matt led Kris to a motorcycle and had her hop on. They rode swiftly through Santa Cruz and arrived at an abandoned house. It appeared to have once been wondrous, but now it seemed old and ominous. Just looking at it gave Kris shivers down her spine.

"Your friends aren't too far away," Matt said as they entered.

"You finally got her?" a boy asked appearing from the shadows which startled Kris who was worried that a ghost would pop out at her any second. The boy then looked at Kris observantly. "You've been going on about how the next time you saw her you'd change her right then and there yet here she is human."

"She wants to make sure the hunters are safe," Matt explained.

"Oh."

"How've they been?"

"They won't shut up. They keep throwing out insults, threats whenever they can. It's a shame we can't do anything to them."

By now they had stopped in front of a set of stairs that went down and lead to a black door.

"Are they down there?" Kris asked them.

"Yes," Matt answered.

They headed down the stairs and opened the door while Kris impatiently wished she could just run down and slam it open by then. When it was opened three more men were lounging around a dark basement standing guard over Edgar and Alan who were tied up.

"Kris!" Edgar shouted when he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"She came here to save you two," Matt explained. "Although I don't see why. Now this how it's going to work. We're going to set you free. Leave peacefully and we won't do anything. If you try to pick a fight we'll do whatever we want and I think you can imagine it won't be pretty."

"Please just leave you two," Kris pleaded. She already knew they wouldn't listen to her. There was no way they would just leave her there. No matter what they'd do everything they could to make sure she was safe and she'd do the same. Obviously or she wouldn't have been in the situation in the first place.

"We can't leave you," Edgar pleaded. "I won't leave you."

That's when a plan sparked in Kris' head. It was a terrible, terrible plan and it would break her heart into a million pieces, but it had to be done. These monsters couldn't kill Edgar; it wasn't an option.

Taking a deep breath she prepared to say the only words that would convince Edgar to leave. "Don't you get it? I don't want you, I want Matt." She came closer to Matt and clung to him to make her words even more convincing. "He's better than you in every way and I'm happy with him. Whatever you do I'm going to be with him. It's pointless to try and save me."

Kris had never felt her heart break before until then and she absolutely hated it. A terrible pain inflicted her chest that continued to ache. It felt as if it would never be healed. Holding in tears was much too unbearable and she was not in control of them because they leaked out anyway.

"Alan let's just go," Edgar muttered.

"What?" his brother exclaimed.

"We can't win this fight. We're vampire hunters not suicidal. We'll live to fight another day."

There was a long silence and Kris worried that Alan was going to disagree. If Alan fought there was no way Edgar would just sit by and watch. Finally he said, "Fine. Let us go then."

As asked they were untied and allowed to stand up although several of the vampires watched the two warily.

"You made the right choice," Matt said.

Both of the brothers just glared at him icily and left the room without another word. The second they were gone Kris let go of Matt and fell to the ground in tears.

"You lied to him didn't you?" Matt asked. She was too busy crying to answer them but it was obvious enough that she didn't really need to.

"Look we had our deal so just get it over with," Kris sobbed.

"Don't worry," Matt said lightly pulling her back up. "Everything will be all right." Fangs sprouted from his teeth and he slowly leaned towards her neck.

Tears continued to pour downs her cheeks. 'Nothing's all right without Edgar,' she thought. His fangs were close enough to start poking her skin only a few more inches left, but Kris was far too upset to care. The distance between her and those fangs was nowhere near as important to the fact that Edgar was going farther and farther away from her.

Then everything happened so quickly Kris was hardly able to comprehend it at all. The door slammed open and instantly Matt collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. A pair of hands grabbed Kris' and pulled her away while screams could be heard in the distance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Edgar, Alan, Sam and Michael all armed with wooden-stakes attacking the vampires in the room. As the person guided her out of the basement a large burst of slimy goo came out of nowhere and got all over Kris. Finally out of the room all the chaos was behind her as she finally looked to see whom the person that grabbed her hand was.

"Star!" Kris yelled seeing the curly haired woman who was also covered in slime. "I'm so glad you're here," she said as she hugged her. "Why are you here?"

After letting go Star explained, "Michael and Sam already knew where the vampires were. Edgar and Alan told them just in case they couldn't take care of the vampires themselves. Sam found the note in your room and him and Michael came here as quickly as they could, I just tagged along."

"Michael let you come?" Kris questioned. That didn't sound like her brother at all.

"No, but I insisted. There was no way I was just going to wait around. You were already in danger and he would be too. Michael wouldn't let me do anything though. He said my job was to grab you and get you the heck out of here."

"Sounds about right."

She was safe and everything was all right, but Kris didn't care. How could Edgar ever forgive her for what she had said to him? Having those words come out of her mouth completely destroyed her she couldn't imagine what it was like for him to have to hear them.

The sound of the door opening then closing and several footsteps going up the stairs directed the girls' attention to see if everything turned out all right. Thankfully all four boys appeared looking unharmed and covered with sparkling vampire blood.

"Michael!" Star exclaimed hugging her boyfriend.

Sam was about to go over and hug his sister, but Alan put a hand on him and held him back. Questioningly he looked at him and Alan nodded at Edgar than Kris as his wordless answer.

Walking towards Edgar, Kris prepared to tell him what she had to say, worrying that it would be pointless and he already hated her.

"I didn't mean a single word Edgar. I just didn't want you to get yourself killed because of me. Please forgive me for what I said. I love you."

There was a long and unbearable silence as Kris waited for him to respond. Everyone was waiting as well, even Michael and Star who had now finished their reunion from being a couple of minutes apart.

"I'm an idiot for believing what you said was true, forgive me."

That's all she needed to hear. Smiling she darted over to him and gave him a deep and passionate kiss as she held onto him tightly. Suddenly it was as if she had been fixed in a flash. Everything felt better; it was like Kris had never been in pain in the first place. As she continued to kiss him Kris realized that she had told Edgar she loved him.

Almost as if he was reading her mind he pulled apart and whispered in her ear, "Oh and I love you too." Then they went right back to kissing. Nothing in the world could possibly keep the two apart no matter how powerful.

"Get a room," Alan said.

Except for the fact that everyone was watching them. The two ended their lip locking, embarrassed because they had completely forgotten that everyone was watching them. Holding each other's hand, they smiled at each other since Kris and Edgar knew they'd have time to be together soon enough.

**That's the end I hope you all enjoyed it. There's always potential for me to write more sometime in the future. In fact I already have a story set during the Tribe that I was planning on posting BUT after watching the first Lost Boys yesterday I realized how much I don't particularly like the Tribe. But I mean if you guys really want to read it anyways tell me then I'll get over it and post it for you.**


End file.
